Brilliant All-Stars Super Cross Blast
Brilliant All-Stars Super Cross Blast (formerly Project Requiem) is an upcoming Tactical RPG Crossover game made by Brilliant Star Games, the game will feature a battle system more akin to the first Project X Zone. It came out on Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One in September 10, 2019 in North America and September 30, 2019 in everywhere else. In Japan confirmed for 2020. The tagline of the game is "Every Franchise on In-Verse and Brilliant History is Here!" Summary The game will feature thirty seven pairs and thirty seven solos. Unlike the other games, Solos can fight independently, but with lower HP and higher defense and resistance, but teams can still be combined, with Skills appling to entire trios or even five person teams. Story Lilly Pinkle, an archaeologist who wants to find a big treasure named "The Libertas", which when someone uses it, allows to talk with spirits, but when evil uses it, it gives the opportunity to revive not only one but several beings which were "evil". Between her adventures, she found Eve, a young woman with no memories but with an absolute power in an abandoned lab. Her enemy, the evil pirate named "El Tornado" sought to steal Libertas to revive the Dark Spirits, with the aid of Adam, who is connected to Eve and may be a relative of hers. However, things with Libertas went wrong, but worse, provoking a dimensional distortion, and once again, several heroes and villains are in action... yet again. Characters Original * Lilly Pinkle: A young woman who is an archaeologist, she is easygoing, and serious, but she is obsessed for finding treasures around the world. She is interested in the Libertas. Once set an objective, she can't be stopped and is very stubborn. * Eve: A young female mage who lost her memories, and the only one she knows that she is part of something else. She is funny and sassy, but very serene in some moments. She made friends with Lilly easily and joined her adventure. * El Tornado: A greedy pirate who knows the Libertas, and wants to unleash it for the sake of more power and fortune, he is aided by Adam. Once they found Libertas, they made the mistake of reviving the ancient evils. * Adam: Eve's relative and opposite mage, he knows his deal with Eve, unlike El Tornado, he has no emotions and is almost Blank at every moment. Once they found Libertas, they didn't know they made a mistake. * T.R.O.N: The Final Boss is a colossal ancient alien machine who is connected with Libertas, El Tornado and the Time Masters know about it. Once invoked, there's no escape. Heroes and Neutral (*) Denotes Rival Unit to Hero Unit and vice versa. Pair Units Solo Units Enemies and Non Playable Rival Units Non Playable Units Shop Cameos # Virtua Doll Faerie # Lady, Beat, Rhythm and Cello # Chiaro Argiaren # All Time Masters ## Van ## Vipra ## Aten ## Miltiades ## Lirica ## Icarus ## Geppetto ## Dominga ## Rage ## Palazzo Stages Many of the places are returning from the previous game, combined with new ones. # Ancient Land - The Legend of Vanessa: Diva of the Moonlight # Dark Street (Battlefield) - VSRFX the Fourth - Ultimate Warrior # The Orphanage (Autumn Version) - Dream Revolution Firestorm # Martin Empire Manor - Re: Vengeance - Dark Sonata # Galactica Storm - Devil's Eye The Third # Purgatory -Musical Style- - The FEAST Saga: Ties of Battle -The Final Act- # Ventura Road (Night) - Neo Formula Racing: Dynamite Blaze # TV Station - Zero Ascension # Beauty Pageant Stage - Dreamers of the Road III # Virtual World (Destroyed) - World: Calamity Overdrive # The Circus - Dynamite Bros. Circus: The Legend of Ell # Deadly Avenue - Vision: Divider Eyes # Le Rêve Academia - Burn! Dream Academy! # Nightmare Bliss - Land of the Eternal Night # The Ship - After Wish # Dead Nature - Bless you, Falling Star # Final Rush - Blood & Poison: The Dead End # Void Space - The Arcana Warriors: Illusionem Bellum # Midnight Star - Neo Freedom X # Zona City - Metallic Hero Excel Ash # Nightmare Town - Magical Girl Mirror Stella # Rock the place - Western Team Star Force # Laboratory of Hell - The Stardust Angels Band E.X. # Rainbow Plaza - Original # Ragnarok - Original Episodes The game will count with forty-seven episodes. Five Tutorials, forty-nine regular chapters and a epilogue. Plus three special secret side scenarios. Prologues # New Friendship # A mystery to unfold # Gamer # Area 15!? # Let's go to the Next bout! Chapters # Awakening of the Blood # Part two: Electric Boogaloo # White Golden Star # Funky Tricky Party # Planetarium # Audiovisual Entrance # F is for fire. # Snakes and Eagles # The Book of Generations # Well, isn't that time again? # Not a reject anymore # A Dreamy Virtual World # Isn't a bad luck day after all. # Against the Forces of Evil # Dance with Angels # Ultimate Melee Brawl Bros. # Contractual Spirits # A tricky person whose name starts with S # Team Fun and Games #Saint Herald of the Interim Times # The Jailed Demon # Day of Reckoning # Mythos # Crashing into the Paparazzi # Super Mega Ultimate Team EX Plus # Battle Season Robots # Flowers of venom # Beauty contest # Mesology # Daily Fights, Training Seasons # Setting Sun and Moon # Techno Elegy # Super Ravens World # Ultimate Battle # Amusement Park of Darkness # Nameless God # Angels vs Devils # The amazing world of food # Lucky Paradise # inferno in a Cell # Raging Blast # The magical dreams # Versus the Diamonds # Dark Flames vs. Light Flames # Historically Inaccurate Portal # Greatest Party Ever! # Hollow Vision # The Grand Armageddon # T.R.O.N vs. the Adventurers of Freedom! # Epilogue - The Adventure continues...? Side Scenarios # In the Carnival - Eve tries sugar cotton and is obsessed with it. While Lilly tries to find another treasure, turning out to be a magic mask. # Renewed Butterfly - The story ties to Act Zero -Chaos-. # What happened next... - See also * ''Crossover Pedia II'''' (A bit different from the previous game.) * Songs (also applies to the previous game; ''Versus the X) * Enemies * Chapters Trivia *The game's main theme is Lifelight ''from ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. **The game's secondary theme is ACE FOR ACES by TAGxU1 from Dance Dance Revolution A. Included as the "Encore Extra Stage" of said game. *The "song attacks" of FEAST, Blake, the Stardust Angels, Victorius, Anonym and Nate in sequences are instrumental, as were the songs by Fire Bomber of Macross 7 in their appearances in Super Robot Wars for licensing issues. *This game features the debut of six licenses before their jump to video games. ** ''Sparky: The Cyber Police'' (Sparky) ** ''Western Team Star Force'' (Dolly) ** ''Zephyranthes'' (Pierrot and Johanna) ** No;NAMe ''(Titular protagonist) ** ''Zeta in the City (Zeta/Sigma) ** Terror Tech Heaven (Teresa) * This game features the biggest amount of Newcomers and Music since Legends. * Allen's seiyuu, Unshou Ishizuka passed away in August 2018, so he was recasted with Kazuhiro Yamaji, who is his VA since Ultimate Warrior. * There are going to be less new spoken original dialogue besides reused audio. Gallery Allies Vanessa_Diva_of_Moonlight.png|Vanessa A. Emily_Diva_of_Moonlight.png|Emily F. Merlina_Diva_of_Moonlight_Main.png|Merlina O. Valeria_Ultimate_Warrior_Final.png|Valeria L. Claude_Ultimate_Warrior.png|Claude L. Kira_Ultimate_Warrior.png|Kira I. Alexa_Firestorm_1.png|Alexa M. Dynamo_Firestorm.png|Dynamo Agatha_Firestorm.png|Agatha H. Keith_Dark_Sonata.png|Keith L. Claire_Dark_Sonata.png|Claire E. Lancelot_Magna_Of_the_End.png|Lancelot A. Milo_selfy.png|Milo A. Death_Slayer_selfy.png|Death Slayer Oliver_The_Third.png|Oliver V. Blake_The_Final_Act.png|Blake S. Snow_The_Final_Act_P1.png|Snow Sienna_The_Final_Act.png|Sienna T. Jet_Dark_The_New_Challengers.png|Jet Dark Darkness_The_New_Challengers.png|Darkness Medea_Reynard_The_New_Challengers.png|Medea R. Jeanne_Sterling_The_New_Challengers.png|Jeanne S. Sophia_Zero_Ascension.png|Sophia R. Gabe_Zero_Ascension.png|Gabriel A. Marina_Zero_Ascension.png|Marina Karen_Part_3.png|Karen L. Rem_Alzaram_Part_3.png|Rem A. Francis_Part_3.png|Francis A. Artie_World_Calamity_Overdrive.png|Artie P. Darcy_World_Calamity_Overdrive.png|Marianne D. Glen_World_Calamity_Overdrive.png|Glen M. Odin_Dynamite_Bros_Circus.png|Odin L. Alain_Dynamite_Bros_Circus.png|Alain K. Fatima_Dynamite_Bros_Circus.png|Fatima B. Una_Vision_Divider_Eyes.png|Una/Ares(Athena) Segundo_Vision_Divider_Eyes.png|Segundo/Kratos(Ares) Mei_Vision_Divider_Eyes.png|Mei/Hades Kent_Dream_Academy.png|Kent M. Anna_Vargas_Dream_Academy.png|Anna V. Wade_Dream_Academy.png|Wade H. Clement_Land_of_Eternal_Night.png|Clement A. Catrina_Land_of_Eternal_Night.png|Catrina Amanda_Land_of_Eternal_Night.png|Amanda B. Cornelia_After_Wish.png|Cornelia J. Connie_After_Wish.png|Constance J. Kane_After_Wish.png|Kane B. Scarlet_Falling_Stars.png|Scarlet Blue_Falling_Stars.png|Blue Lion_Falling_Stars.png|Lion Yana_Rhodus_Slashing_Reaper_Final.png|Yana R. Dwayne_Ackerman_Code_Cosmos.png|Dwayne A. Raven_Golden_Apple_of_the_Rebellion.png|Raven Gerald_Blood_and_Poison.png|Gerald M. Aylen_Faith_Blood_and_Poison.png|Aylen F. Nina_Mercier_Selfy.png|Nina M. World_Mondo_Illusionem_Bellum.png|Mondo Joker_Arcana_Warriors_Illusionem_Bellum.png|Joker Genesis_Illusionem_Bellum.png|Genesis Victoria_Dark_Masters_3.png|Victoria A. Vlad_Dark_Masters_3.png|Vlad A. Roxana_Dark_Masters_3.png|Roxana A. Sibylla_Meira_The_Third_Impact.png|Sibylla M. Balder_Neo_Freedom_X2.png|Balder B. Aeon_The_Third_Impact.png|Aeon B. Lyric_Stardust_Angels_Band.png|Lyric/Steven A. Moonlight_The_Stardust_Angels_Band.png|Moonlight Caesar_White_Void.png|Julius Caesar T. Lucius_Shades_of_Destiny.png|Lucius M. Donovan_Shades_of_Destiny.png|Donovan B. Zander_Trinity_Ex_Machina.png|Zander Aria_Stadtfeld_Happiness_Fun_Duel.png|Aria S. Rosalina_Dynamite_Dancer.png|Rosalina N. Nate_Rodgers_Clair_de_Lune.png|Nate R. Magical_Girl_Mirror_Stella.png|Mirror Stella A. Magical_Girl_Twilight_Geraldine.png|Twilight Geraldine B. Jay_Illusionem_Bellum.png|Jay Excel_Ash.png|Excel Ash Lady_Neo.png|Lady Neo Sterling_Accelerator.png|Sterling Accelerator Jaden_Luxaloss_The_Diva_of_Moonlight.png|Jaden L. Louis_Reagan_Diva_of_Moonlight.png|Louis R. Mark_OBryne_The_Diva_of_Moonlight.png||Mark O. Ran_Howard_Ultimate_Warrior.png|Ran H. Zephyra_Spedicato_Ultimate_Warrior.png|Zephyra S. Dante_Hamilton_Ultimate_Warrior.png|Dante H. Blade_Firestorm.png|Blade Alison_Firestorm.png|Alison E. Elaine_Firestorm.png|Elaine L. Sam_Hamill_The_Third.png|Sam H. Elle_Chardin_The_Third.png|Elle C. Pleiades_The_Third.png|Pleiades Sparky_the_Cyber_Police.png|Sparky Dolly_Western_Team_Star_Force.png|Dolly Arsene_Fellion_Ultimate.png|Arsene F. Iris_Blue_Mask_of_the_Butterfly.png|Iris B. Bart_George_Aura's_Blade.png|Bart G. Rock_Musical_Warriors.png|Rock Pippa_Brilliance_Non-Sense_Journey.png|Pippa Marie_Albarn_Versus_the_X.png|Marie A. Galatea_Kujo_Crazy_Quintet.png|Galatea C. NoName.png|No;NAMe Zeta_Sigma.png|Zeta Teresa_Terror_Tech_Heaven.png|Teresa Zen_All-Stars_Legends.png|Zen Marthe_de_Rais_All-Stars_Legends.png|Marthe R. Tania_Radcliffe_Nowhere_Land.png|Tania R. Mercury_Versus_the_X.png|Mercury Lumina_Versus_the_X.png|Lumina/Keren L. Lucas_Slate_Versus_the_X.png|Lucas S. Lilly_Pinkle_Original.png|Lilly P. Eve_Original.png|Eve Circe_Midgardia_Legends.png|Circe M. Rivals El_Tornado.png|El Tornado Adam_Original.png|Adam Heart_Cuore_Diva_of_Moonlight.png|Heart C. Chaos_Blue_Moon.png|Chaos Lorelei_Ultimate_Warrior.png|Lorelei Marcel_Selfy.png|Marcel A. Fiammetta_Shapiro_1.png|Fiammetta S. Tiberius.png|Blake T. Hell_Stinger_Selfy.png|Hell Stinger Vali_Selfy.png|Vali B. Darryl_The_Final_Act.png|Darryl A. Category:Tactical role-playing video games Category:Crossover games Category:All-Stars series